The Waterbending Viking
by midnightsky0612
Summary: The four nations are still in the war, but what Aang and the gang soon discover was that there are lands beyond their nations with are not only affected by the fire nation as well but the people who call themselves 'Vikings' have dragons and benders. They soon meet the only viking water bender who's bending skills exceed Katara's and he was on the run with his dragon. *HAITUS*


**Okay, guys, this is the rewrite of the water bending viking crossover you have been waiting for years and I am so sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long. So I hope you enjoy this new version and I hope to be able to update.**

 **THE COVER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, NETHER DOES THE CHARACTERS OR TV SHOWS**

 **P.S: For those of you who are uncomfortable with blood and gore please stay alert of the warning.**

* * *

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was the only water bender in his tribe. There used to be hundreds of water bending Vikings, but the fire nation took them all away many years ago. Only three remained him, his mother, and an old grump name Mildew. So how is he the only water bender, well when he was six years old, his mother got abducted and killed by a dragon while the fire nation attacked to steal some goods so only he and Mildew remained.

Hiccup considers himself the only water bender since Mildew was in the art of blood bending. A skill water benders use in the full moon that was used to control people's bodies with the water that's in their blood flowing through veins; it really frightened the young boy and Mildew discovered a way to blood bend at any time, a huge advantage. Well, that was until his father, Stoick the Vast, who is a nonbender, had Hiccup become Mildew's student of water bending since no one else can water bend and he needed the boy to become stronger. Why did he want his son and only heir to become stronger you ask? Because not only Stoick but the entire village has silently given Hiccup the task to someday be a master of his skills so he can go to the Fire Nation and one day assassinate the fire lord to avenge the lost lives of past water benders.

Hiccup also had a job as Gobber's apprentice so he had to work at the forge, but mostly because he really tried his best to avoid any of Mildew's lessons that have to do with blood bending but by the time he was eight, lessons and his path to his destiny have started.

 _Ten Years Old..._

"Now Hiccup, do you feel the power flowing through your veins when the full moon is in your presence?" Mildew questioned during the blood bending lesson at the full moon night at the edge of a cliff that overlooked the village.

"Yeah, and it's not a great feeling either.."

Ignoring Hiccup's comment, Mildew continued on as he pointed towards a small furry harmless rabbit that was enjoying its dinner near the bushes," Now use that power inside and try to make that rabbit over there move by using blood bending."

"But I don't think..."

"JUST BLOOD BEND, YOU ARE IN TRAINING!" Mildew screamed in annoyance with the boy's consist resistance of using this skill."Once you've mastered this, you'll be able to kill the fire lord for killing all of our kind, and you'll be able to kill more dragons with this ability! Remember what happened to your mother!"

Hiccup tensed up at the mention of his mother, but he then focused his powers, feeling the increase of power flow through his veins that were coming from the light of the full moon. After a moment of concentrating on the rabbit, he suddenly realized that he was doing blood bending on the poor frightened rabbit; Hiccup couldn't help it but shed one tear in guilt that Mildew thankfully didn't notice.

After a few moments of blood bending, he was allowed let the rabbit go free, but was only then commanded to blood bend on the wild yak. It was very horrifying for Hiccup but he managed until Mildew told him to release the yak. He then signaled the boy to come closer and then instructed as he pointed down at the village, in the plaza where a certain chief was on night duty. "Good skills, but now for the ultimate test, blood bend on your father.

Hiccup could feel his body tense as his eyes widened in shock. Blood bend his father was the last thing he would want to do with this kind of power, in fact, he can't even bring himself to do it no matter what..."No!" He shook his head, taking a couple of steps back, away from the village. "I won't use blood bending on my father!"

"Take a good look around here Hiccup!" Mildew began to lecture, grabbing the boy's arm to drag him back to his spot. "There will be a time when you'll have no choice but to use blood bending on your own father and this training will help you cope with the feeling... So blood bend on your father, now!"

"NO! I WON'T DO IT!"

Mildew sighed as he shook his head about to call it a night until something caught the corner of his eye. "Fine, since you're a softy..." He had Hiccup look at one of the houses that were just a few feet away from Stoick, with a shadow lurking about. "Blood bend on that fire nation soldier who's invading our territory and kill him." Mildew pointed to an old fire nation man who is holding a bow and arrow and was aiming it at Stoick! "Unless you don't want to and let another fire bender take away the life of another member of your family." Now Hiccup truly felt panic since he could see the fire bender getting ready to shoot as flashes of the day he saw his mother getting taken away right in front of his eyes were pounding his mind! He didn't want to but he had no other choice but blood bent, this was his father just moments away from death!

 ***WARNING BLOOD SCENE WARNING***

Hiccup raised his two hands into position, still feeling tense from his fear as he felt the energy of the full moon fill him up again. He didn't want to but he had no choice so he blood bent. Hiccup moved the soldier around who was started to scream in absolute terror and shock until he made him use his sword and stab himself to death. He saw his father turn around to see what was the cause of the screaming until his expression hardens the moment he saw the enemy uniform.

There laid the dead soldier, as blood poured from the body, staining the ground while villagers began to surround it to see what just happened. Hiccup didn't realize how wide his eyes were from shock, but all he knew was that he was completely petrified on what he had just done. As he looked down at his own two hands that were shaking, he heard Mildew walk away and state one last thing before the lesson truly ended.

* **End of blood scene***

"You did well for your first kill lad, but you mustn't feel guilty for what you've done. Remember that soldier's screams, remember his horrified face because that will be the fire lord one day. This is how war really is like boy, anyone who is on the enemy side must die and you must never ever feel remorse. Remember that symbol on the uniform because you will need to know who to kill if you ever come across any other of their kind."

 _Five Years Later_

"Okay bud, you want a fish?" Hiccup asked eagerly to his best friend who so happened to one of Berk's greatest enemies other than the fire nation. A dragon, and not just any dragon, a nightfury. Toothless didn't have to think twice before nodding his head eagerly as he began to bounce around in joy. "Okay, okay calm down bud! One big juicy salmon for one oversized reptile coming up." Hiccup laughed the moment Toothless smacked him with his tail but ignoring that, he scanned the water, then he spotted the salmon, and with both his hands, he surrounded the fish in a bubble and lifted it up into the air.

"Alright Toothless, lunch is served." With that, Hiccup released the salmon which landed into Toothless's mouth. After chewing up the fish, Toothless nudged Hiccup a bit and then pointed to the sky.

"Look Toothless, I know you want to go flying, I do too but I have to go now." Hiccup seriously felt like flying too but he couldn't and he wishes Toothless didn't have to rely on him to give him flight since he was the reason his friend had half a tail fin. "Dragon fighting, something I hate so much. Hopefully, I don't win today's match, I rather have Astrid win than me having to do something I'll have to regret." With that, Hiccup got up but stroked his friend's scaly head in reassurance. "We'll fly later alright, just stay here." Now that perked Toothless up since he licked his friend in agreement as Hiccup chuckled while getting the saliva off him. "Alright, I'll be back soon!" Hiccup ran off from the cove and smiled for the first time because most of his life was full of misery but with Toothless, life is just perfect.

He still had water bending training and Mildew just taught him how to blood bend at any time of the day, which made Hiccup a bit uncomfortable. However his lesson was yesterday and since he was getting at the higher ranks in class, Mildew allowed him to have this day off. However that didn't make his life easier since he now doesn't want to kill dragons but now that he father returned from another failed voyage to the dragon's nest and heard about this, the father is just too eager to see his son win. Especially since Mildew told Stoick about the new level of blood bending Hiccup had to learn.

 _Flashback_

 _"Alright Hiccup, now you've mastered blood bending at the full moon, now you must do it, without the moon!" Mildew began the moment Hiccup finished ice spike target practice. "First you need to put on this pendant, it holds in the full moon's light, once worn, wait one minute and soon take it off, here." Mildew handed Hiccup the necklace with the full moon pendant, so he wore it and pretty soon he felt some strong power overflow his veins! It felt like the same power from the actually full moon but more powerful! After a minute, he tossed the necklace to the side, to nervous to even know what will he have to do next as Mildew picked the necklace up and put it back in his pocket._

 _"Good, now I want to blood bend and force ten boars to come here," Mildew instructed. Hiccup was about to protest by stating how impossible it was but the old man gave him a glare that meant 'shut up and do what you're told unless you want to a disappointment'._

 _Feeling sweat fall from his forehead as he hands began to shake a little but he had to ignore that feeling so he raised his hands and concentrated on finding ten boars and blood bending. At first, he was expecting nothing to happen but the moment he was about to stop he felt at least ten forces being controlled! He swallowed the urge to demand what was going on since he heard at boars shrieking in the distance and before he knew it he found himself blood bending ten petrified boars as he lifted them up in the air._

 _Mildew made a short applause, as he placed his hand on Hiccup's shoulder to make the boy release the boars. Once Hiccup released the boars, who ran away as fast as they could, he turned to Mildew. "What...What did that pendant to me?"_

 _"It gave you the power to blood bend anytime you want to from now on," Mildew explained, patting his pocket. "The pendant was found by Bork the Bold, who gave it to his wife as a gift but later was discovered to hold the powers of the full moon. So whenever placed on a water bender, they gain the ability to blood bend any time of day of the night as much as they please. However this is the only one, and since there are no water benders like you and me, you have the obligation to pass this power down to a new generation." The old man began to walk away once again to indicate that the lesson was over. "Once the stone gives you this power, you can never reverse it. But it should be handy for you in the future."_

 _End Flashback_

 _I rather lose my left leg than use blood bending for a living,_ Hiccup sighed, never forgetting the fear he felt the moment he was blood bending in broad daylight. He already felt like a monster just by using that skill at night, he didn't need to be one in broad daylight. He could hear the horns that were being blown from a distance from the arena, it was calling for the two top students to hurry up to face the next challenge that'll determine the winner.

"Oh gods if you can hear me now," Hiccup silently prayed as he made his way to the arena, ignoring his adoring fans who were only like this because he was proving not to be a useless runt. "Please help me."

* * *

 **End of this chapter so sees ya when I see ya and plz review to make my day**


End file.
